<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringing Up Babies by Twinkleterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949800">Bringing Up Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson'>Twinkleterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, cuteness all around, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After five years of domestic happiness Nahri and Ali finally have time to talk babies.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bringing Up Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/gifts">Musogato</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts">unorgaynized</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts">munazza</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts">laadynaty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts">socordia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabreadbee/gifts">bananabreadbee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/gifts">AnUnknownForeignBeauty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmm, I am listening, what do you want to discuss?" Ali said. He was propped up on his elbow, his other hand cradling Nahri's hand, his eyes were alert and open because Nahri wanted to talk. A single lamp illuminated their bedside desk that was full of scrolls. Now, the faint light revealed Nahri's blushing cheeks. She hesitated, which was very unlike her. </p>
<p>"I have been thinking…" she paused, suddenly feeling very small. </p>
<p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He squeezed her hand, "Please don't hesitate, we've been married for so long!" </p>
<p>"That's what I've been thinking...that we've been married so long…" she paused, hoping Ali would catch the meaning. So, when all he said was a confused "yes?" she lost her temper. </p>
<p>"Babies, Alizayd. I am thinking about us having babies," she snapped and nervously studied his face as he took it in. First, he went very still then his eyes blazed as he said "oh" very softly.</p>
<p>"You see, our home is very quiet," she stroked his hand, "besides you need a playmate," she added playfully. </p>
<p>"Nahri !" He exclaimed, "I stopped showing interest in human toys a long time ago, besides those weren't just toys," he scoffed. </p>
<p>"I know, those were <i>marvels of mechanism</i>, I remember," she chuckled softly. </p>
<p>"You have a good memory," he smiled. </p>
<p>Their eyes remained locked for some time. Both of them silently contemplated this new development in their relationship. They conjured happy images of little feet running around the house.</p>
<p>"So, you think you are ready?" He said finally, dropping his head on the pillow. She shifted beside him, propped up on her elbow. "Yes, I am," she touched his cheek, "I want to know if you are ready." Her soft eyes found his and held them for a moment. </p>
<p>"Nahri, I will <i>never</i> deny you anyth-" </p>
<p>"No," she cut him off, "It will happen when both of us are ready." She knew that Ali was the best of men, yet a part of her that was brought up in the streets of Cairo was extremely anxious. She had seen too many babies abandoned by reluctant fathers. Besides, she wanted him to feel ready. This was a great responsibility and he didn't have a great father.</p>
<p>"Well, I think this is a good idea. We have less work, our savings are great…" he paused, looking up at her, "Nahri, I do want babies." Something vulnerable remained unsaid in those words. She understood. She herself had spent a large amount of time fretting over this exact same thing. She put her head on his shoulder and inhaled the smell of salt and silt that clang to him. </p>
<p>"Do you know why I feel so ready?" She stroked his arm. </p>
<p>"Why?" He asked, his curious voice muffled against her head. </p>
<p>"Because I know you will be an amazing father," she said. </p>
<p>"Thank you," he spoke after a moment of silence. "They will have someone even better in their mother," he kissed her wrist where Manizheh left a mark, "brave". He kissed her soft curls, "brilliant", her lips ,"beautiful". She looked into his eyes and said, "I know I said it before but I really like you." </p>
<p>"I am honoured," he chuckled. </p>
<p>"Can you imagine how awesome they would look?" She wiped a tear from her eyes. "One with black eyes, another grey, and gold and yellow. Our boys will be handsome just like you and the daughters…"</p>
<p>"Nahri," he interrupted softly ,"you are not planning babies, you are planning a team." </p>
<p>"Come on, al Qahtani, it's just speculation. Dream a little," she pinched his nose , "tell me what you think, Alizayd." </p>
<p> His eyes lit up as he tried to imagine little feet dangling from his arms. Content little faces as Nahri rocked them to sleep, singing lullabies. He clutched her close. "Oh," he muttered softly ,"they are going to be so small."</p>
<p>"Babies usually are," she laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, I noticed," he gave her a severe look, she only smiled sweetly. "Our firstborn is going to be so special, <i>Nahri, this baby will change our world</i>," he suddenly exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Yes,yes,yes. I am glad it didn't occur to you before, or you would have changed our world even sooner, my handsome revolutionary," she stroked his beard laughing softly.</p>
<p>"Just don't tell Amma yet, okay?" He grinned, "she will be planning names, relics, ceremonies even before they are born." </p>
<p>"I am sure she started planning the day we got married," she grinned back, "you worry about Sobek, I will handle  Amma." The relationship between the two women improved a lot since she was now married to Hatset's own son, the apple of her eyes. She has even taken to calling her "Amma". <i>The things she did for love !</i> </p>
<p>"I am not even informing that weird creature," he groaned, "the first thing he would want to do is teach them <i>how to swim,</i> even before they learned to walk." They burst into laughter. Making fun of Ali's weird ancestor was a great pastime for them.</p>
<p>For some time, they talked about how they would protect, bring up and love their babies.</p>
<p>"You know, when I was growing up in the Citadel, I wasn't allowed toys," his voice took a plaintive turn as he remembered those days. His babies were going to have toys, plenty of them. He knew what sorts of toys would be great. He was already making a mental list…</p>
<p>"Food. Treats, they will have anything they want," Nahri's eyes moistened. She would never forget those hungry street days. Ali watched her sympathetically. </p>
<p>"I would say they will live like royalty but both us know how that kind of life fares," he offered lightly. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, we will have to strike the middle ground," her brows were already furrowed worrying about her kids. The kids who existed only in theory...for now. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Ali, the babies won't produce themselves." </p>
<p>"Oh, right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Potato heads! Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>